Użytkownik:123ViVa123/Mine Anime/DP001
Treść Bardzo wcześnie rano, zadzwonił budzik i dziewczyna o imieniu Dawn wstała, rozciągnęła się i wyjżała przez okno. Mama Dawn. Dzień dobry skarbie. Dawn. Cześć mamo. MD. Tak czułam, że dzisiaj wstaniesz wcześniej. D. Mamo, mam już dziesięć lat. Cześć Glameow. Glameow. Meow. MD. Zdążyłaś już się spakować? D. Oczywiście, od wczoraj jestem spakowana. MD. Tak na wszelki wypadek, masz te pocztówkę od Prof. Rowana? Bez niej nie dostaniesz swojego pokemona, ani PokeDexu. D. Wiem mamo, mam pocztówkę. MD. A wiesz jakiego pokemona wybierzesz? D. Jeszcze tak do końca, to nie. Dawn rozmażyła się, ale jej mama przywróciła ją do życia. MD. No skarbie, musisz już chyba iść. D. Oh racja! Zaraz zejdę idę po żeczy. Dawn zeszła z dwiema ogromnymi walizkami. MD. Kochanie, ile ty tego wzięłaś? D. Tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, buty, sukienki... MD. Powinno wystarczyć ci to. Mama Dawn podała jej nieduży plecak, a Dawn lekko niezadowolona wyszła z domu i wziadła na rower. Przez pierwszą chwilę, prawie się nie przewróciła, ale opanowała swój rower i pojechała do laboratorium Prof. Rowana. Po kilku pomykłkach znalazła się we właściwym miejscu. Prof. Rowan. Witaj Dawn, jesteś po pierwszego pokemona jak zgaduję. D. Racja. P.R. Oto pokemony do wyboru, Chimchar, Piplup i Turteig. Dawn zastanawiała się chwilę, ale Chimchar i Piplup zaczęli się kłócić co skończyło się ucieczką obu pokemonów. D. Prof. Rowan, znajdę Piplupa i Chimchar i przyprowadzę ich z powrotem. P.R. Dobrze Dawn, zostanę tu. Dawn pobiegła za pokemonami, szukanie ich było denerwujące, Piplup i Chimchar co jakiś czas ją atakowali, aż Piplup wpadł w sieć Ariadosa. Dawn próbowała mu pomóc, ale Ariadosy zaczęły ją atakować. Wtedy Dawn wpadła na świetny pomysł, Ariados gonił za nią i nie myśląc zniszczył własną sieć atakiem. Piplup był wolny i użył bąbelkowego Promienia na Ariadosie. Pokemon zrezygnował z dalszego gonienia za Dawn i zajął się swoją siecią. Piplup powleciał wysoko w górę, a gdy zaczął spadać, Dawn go złapała. Oboje zlecieli z pagórka w krzaki. Zostało jeszcze odnaleźć Chimchara. Piplup zaatakował Dawn dziobaniem i zaczął coś mówić, ale oczywiście nie było to zrozumiałe dla ludzi. Okazało się, że był głodny. Dawn chciała poczęstować go jedzeniem dla pokemonów, ale on nie chciał. Wtedy tuż przed twarzą Dawn pojawił się Ariados. Zaatakował Szpilo-Pociskiem. Dawn upadła, a na nią Piplup, a gdy spojrzeli w górę zauważyli więcej Ariadosów, to była ich sieć. Ariadosy uniemożliwiły im ucieczkę siecią. Ariadosy ponownie użyły Szpilo-Pocisku. Dawn wpadłą na pomysł by odwrócić ich uwagę karmą. Pomysł zadziałał dobrze. Piplup użył Bąbelkowego Promienia, żeby przerwać sieć. Ariadosy jednak złapały Dawn za nogę. Ariadosy zaatakowały ją, ale Piplup użył Czekania dzięki czemu Dawn nic się nie stało. Piplup Czekaniem przerwał wszystkie siecie Ariadosów oraz wyrzócił je w powietrze. Dawn szła przez las niosąc Piplupa, wtedy doszłą do jeziora prawdy. Piplup nadal był głodny, ale po przynęcie niewiele zostało, zjadł to co było. Dawn usłyszała Staraptora, za nim leciał Starly. Staraptor trzymał Chimchara, który uśmiechnął się tylko do Dawn. Dawn postanowiła, że wrócą do laboratorium. Zaczą wiać wiatr i wtedy Dawn zauważyła cień pokemona. Dawn wróciła do laboratorium Prof. Rowana. P.R. Wiele razy słyszałem historię o legendarnym pokemonie z jeziora prawdy. To pewnie jego zobaczyliście. D. Jej, naprawdę? P.R. Miałąś ciężki dzień. Pewnie nie spodizewałaś się na początku swojej podróży. Najwyższa pora byś otrzymała swojego pierwszego pokemona. Oraz PokeBalle i PokeDex. Te trzy pokemony są dostępne dla początkujących trenerów z regionu Sinnoh. Chimchar typ ognisty, Piplup typ wodny oraz Turtwig typ trawiasty. Wiesz już którego z nich wybierzesz? D. Tak już wiem, Piplup! Ta odpowiedź zszokowała biednego Chimchara. P.R. Świetnie, proszę, oto PokeBall Piplupa. D. Dziękuję, Piplup, wiele dziś ze sobą przeszliśmy, więc jesteśmy prawdziwą dróżyną. Dawn schowała Piplupa do PokeBalla. P.R. Jedno jest pewne, wszystko jet możliwe. Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy zadzwoń do mnie z Centrum Pokemon. D. Dziękuję panu, do zobaczenia później. Dawn ruszyła na swoim rowerze w dalszą drogę w celu stania się Top Koordynatorką Sinnoh. Razem z partnerem Piplupem, była pewna siebie, jednak nie świadoma, że nie podróżuje jedynie z Piplupem.